galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Vernietigen (MG Universe)
Vernietigen is the single largest predator in the Locubrermour ecosystem being as large as a Titan. Overview Vernietigen, like the Anathema, devours other universes, but unlike the Anathema which wipe it from existence entirely, Vernietigen reverses the cycle of heat and expansion. Essentially, he performs miniature versions of the Big Crunch, pulling in matter and heat into infinitesimally small pockets of space until the entire universe is consumed. While he starts small with single solar systems, overtime, Vernietigen expands to absorb entire galaxies, and then entire superclusters, shrinking the universe little by little. Because Vernietigen is averting the heat death, in a way, he is responsible for the continued existence of the multiverse. Vernietigen remains sealed by means of a physical law of the universe (as real as the factors that determine the speed of light and other universal constants) created specifically to contain him. Vernietigen can only invade universes that break the Harbinger cycle as dictated by "I" the Titan King. Physical characterstics Locating Vernietigen in the universe is difficult due to the limitations of the speed of light. Just through observation, one would not theoretically not know if Vernietigen has consumed an adjacent galaxy until millions of years later when the light catches up. Because the way Vernietigen consumes matter is similar to that of a black hole, Vernietigen himself appears like an enormous singularity or a great eye. Even though Vernietigen consumes galaxies, most life forms tend to die out years before Vernietigen even comes close due to the massive bursts of gamma radiation Vernietigen emits in the consumption process. As such, the legends describe Vernietigen as killing his prey with a "gaze of death". Once Vernietigen has consumed all matter in the entire universe, he eventually reduces down to a infinitesimally point of space-time until a brane collision makes him explode into a new universe. However, on some extremely rare occasions, it is believed that Vernietigen is capable of consuming multiple universes in one sitting. Vernietigen itself though is not believed to be sentient or conscious knowing nothing but to consume. As such, while he falls into the classification among the Titan taxonomic classifications, he is said to operate on instinct alone. History It is said that Vernietigen has been unleashed in other iterations of Omni 02, having devoured the universe many times over. It is said that in these previous cycles, a Titan in the shape of a dragon known as Morduin was responsible for unleashing him, but the current iteration has a different seal - one that is tied to the Titan Infra. If Infra's incarnation in Omni 02 were to be destroyed, the seal would weaken on Vernietigen, but when and where he would appear was completely unknown. Morduin, driven mad by a lust for destruction, had been spending millions (possibly billions) of years searching the entire universe for the location where Vernietigen would appear so that he could act as his harbinger. It is not known how close he is to finding it. Morduin's brother, Krayhan, still believes that Morduin's efforts are for naught given the massive size of the universe compared to him. Morduin and Krayhan, while they possess Titan-like powers, are actually only three-dimensional beings, and are thus, constrained by linear time. While they are capable of bending space to jump to different locations, they are still affected by time dilation if they spend too much time in interstellar space or near black holes. Category:Titans